The present invention relates generally to media products, and, more specifically, to receipt rolls for automated teller machines (ATMs) and the like.
ATMs and other conventional receipt generating business machines such as point of sale (POS) terminals and ticket dispensers typically provide a paper receipt to a customer confirming the details of a transaction. Receipts are generally of uniform length, being cut from a supply roll mounted inside the machine.
A receipt roll often has a series of uniformly spaced sense marks along one or both edges of the roll. As the roll is advanced in the machine, the sense marks trigger various operations including printing, advancing, cutting and stopping the roll. Black is the most commonly used color for sense marks employed in business machines for dispensing print media.
Machines from different manufacturers often detect sense marks from different orientations, making it impossible to use the same print media in different machines. For example, in the case of ATMs, there are at least four different designs for thermal receipt rolls for use in ATMs from different ATM manufacturers. For example, in one case, sense marks are located on opposing edges of the front side of the thermal receipt roll. In another case, sense marks are located principally along one edge of the back side of the thermal receipt roll. This creates a problem for ATM deployers who employ these two types of ATMs within their network. Specifically, service personnel must stock both types of thermal receipt rolls and make certain that the proper roll is mounted in the correct machine.